


Ice Skating

by totallyfluxd



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyfluxd/pseuds/totallyfluxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine takes Kurt skating, despite being warned that Kurt can't skate. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on my ff.net, here: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6537147/1/Ice-Skating  
> Edited to make Blaine the right age. I also apologise for my complete lack of knowledge regarding dances.

“So that’s Mercedes’ gift, Dad’s gift, now I just need something for Finn and Carole...” Kurt muttered to himself.

“And I have something for Wes, David, and Mom... Just Dad to go then,” Blaine commented, looking through his list.

Knowing the gadget store was across the square, Kurt headed that way, however his path was blocked by a white fence trimmed with holly and a sign reading “Ice Skating”.

“I think these gifts can wait...” Blaine said, grabbing Kurt’s free hand, dragging him to the edge of the rink.

“Oh no... Oh no, you are not getting me on that ice! I’m terrible, I can’t even stay upright!”

“I guess you’ll have to hold on tight then,” the younger smiled.

“Ugh, Blaine!”

But the younger boy was ignored, and instead pulled towards the kiosk. 

“Two to skate please. I need 10s and you want...?” Blaine asked.

“12s,” Kurt replied resignedly.

“Here you go,” the man in the kiosk said, handing two pairs of skates over.

“It’ll be fun, trust me,” Blaine whispered to his boyfriend.

“I’m sure,” he responded, not sounding convinced.

After switching shoes for skates and leaving their shopping near the kiosk, Blaine was stood on the ice, Kurt tentatively stepping down from the platform, gripping the other boys hand tightly.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this...”

As his other foot hit the ice, Kurt fell on his backside, dragging Blaine down with him. They landed in a heap on the ice in a rather compromising position. 

“And I thought you were exaggerating,” Blaine laughed, standing up and pulling the now damp older boy to his feet.

“I wasn’t,” he retorted. “Last time I skated was ten years ago, and I wasn’t particularly good at it then,” he laughed.

“Don’t worry; I’ll make sure you don’t fall again.”

Facing his boyfriend, Blaine took both of Kurt’s hands in his own and skated backwards, dragging him along.

Halfway around the rink, they slowed, and Blaine let go of one hand and placed it on his waist, putting his own on Kurt’s.

“You might want to move your feet this time, you’re not really skating if you don’t,” Blaine pointed out. 

Kurt poked his tongue out. “I’ll try, but I can’t promise this upright position will be sustained.”

“You can dance, just waltz without lifting your feet.”

Clutching on for dear life, Kurt began to waltz around the rink.

“See, not so hard now is it?” Blaine smiled.

“No, I guess you’re right,” Kurt replied. 

Blaine pulled them to the side and grabbed the rail to stop. “I think I owe you for the fall though...”

He kissed Kurt on the lips and grabbed him in a tight hug.

“I might just have to fall over more often...” Kurt murmured.


End file.
